


Big Brothers

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Explicit Language, Jeep Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Werewolf Sex, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: He sighed, making his way into the Garage. He was treated to the sight of a very nice butt as a mechanic was bent over working on another vehicle. Mark cleared his throat to get the guys attention. But not before checking him out for a length of time that was probably polite.It surprised him, the silence suddenly breaking with a throat being cleared and he shot up, headbutting the inside of the hood. Thankfully not hard enough to hurt, so he swiftly got out from inside and rubbed his head lightly as he turned around and saw the- Daym- the guy standing there. "Uh-... how can I help?"





	Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Zakk Dunbar/Liam's older brother OC - KayReaper
> 
> Mark Stilinski/Stiles's older brother OC - Roachbugg

 

**Mark Stilinski                           Zakk Dunbar**

It was one of those days Mark really wished Stiles didn't have such a sentimental attachment to their Mom's old Jeep. Mark couldn't wrap his head around how Stiles got to school Daily in this thing. The engine probably needed a complete rebuild. The Transmission was about shot. Hell, the fucking radio didn't even work, well except the CB Stiles used to spy on Dad, of course, that worked. Stiles wouldn't part with the thing and it was honestly about to get to the point where mark would save money buying his brother a new car. _You are lucky I love you, kid or I would not be smuggling your jeep off to the shop while you were at school._

Zakk ran a hand over his head before continuing with the car he was working on. Some guy ran into the side of this ladies family car and thanks to himself and another mechanic, the fixed the appearance. Zakk was just checking out the inside, where more damage had been. It looked okay from what he could see. Rebuilding it hadn't been a problem since it was such a common car. Easy fix, easy pay. He huffed and leaned further in, wanting to check out the deeper inside to see if there was anything they missed. He was practically bent over.

Mark killed the engine, well more like the engine killed itself as soon as he put the jeep in Park. He stepped out and shut the door, about the only thing that worked correctly on the damn thing. He sighed, making his way into the Garage. He was treated to the sight of a very nice butt as a mechanic was bent over working on another vehicle. Mark cleared his throat to get the guys attention. But not before checking him out for a length of time that was probably polite.

It surprised him, the silence suddenly breaking with a throat being cleared and he shot up, headbutting the inside of the hood. Thankfully not hard enough to hurt, so he swiftly got out from inside and rubbed his head lightly as he turned around and saw the- Daym- the guy standing there. "Uh-... how can I help?" he pocketed his oily hands in his work-overalls.

Mark bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at the guy; he forgot how sneaky he was sometimes. "Yeah, got a piece of crap Jeep from the eighties that needs a new Radiator. Well, it needs to be dumped in a lake, but my brother is attached to it, so I'm trying to keep it running for him." Mark didn't want to leave Stiles without a car, and he'd been young when their mom had died, so he didn't have as many memories to cling too as Mark did. Stiles and Mom had spent a lot of time in that Jeep.

"Piece of crap Jeep that needs to be dumped in a Lake? Sounds like my kind of fix," he stated with light sarcasm, a smirk on his lips. "S'it out front?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed a gradually getting oilier towel and wiped his hands off in it before rounding the guy and heading over to the work desk where he had the ladies car file waiting open. The car was basically fixed up. There wasn't much else that could be done since it was all clear. He checked it out, writing up quickly what was left. She'd have to take it to the MOT garage attached to the one he was in. There, she could pick it up.

"Yep, right out front where it overheated and died. Hence the radiator. Seriously, the things radiator has a crack in it the size of the San Andreas and my brother has been keeping it patched with layers of duct tape and keeping it filled with coolant." _Because Stiles is an Idiot and too proud to just ask me to get it fixed for him, so I have to be all clandestine about it._

"So I take it he doesn't know a lot about mechanics then?" he laughed lightly and closed the file before heading towards the garage door. He stepped out into the sun and saw the thing. A bright baby blue Jeep sitting there with steam slowly rising from the hood. He grabbed his heat gloves from his thigh pocket and headed over, sticking them on on the way. "Can you pop the hood?"

Mark opened the door and yanked the hood release, which by some miracle hadn't worn out as many times as Stiles had opened the hood to apply duct tape. "He's a smart kid, he's brilliant actually. But when it comes to engines and cars, he's basically a Neanderthal."

"Sounds like my little bro when he's trying to talk to girls." he scoffed bemusedly and carefully placed a knee on the metal bumper at the front to get some leverage. He wasn't the tallest guy, so he needed to climb here and there for some things. Hell, he sometimes called on his ol' man at rare times. He looked in and just stared with a deadpanned expression. "See, now here's the problem. The entire engine is made out of duct tape." he joked flatly.

"See what I mean about this thing needing to go for a swim? This is what happened when I went off to join the army. Came back home after seven years and I see this monstrosity. I knew he couldn't take care of a car, this is how much damage he's done in four years." Mark sighed leaning against the door. "Little brother's, they exist to annoy their older brothers, and give them something to protect I guess." Mark scratched at his nose nonchalantly. There was something familiar about this guy's scent, but grease and motor oil masked it. "Does your brother go to Beacon high or Devenford?" There were only two high schools in the county, so he had a 50/50 chance of getting it right. Maybe the mechanic's brother was Stiles’ classmate, and that's why he smelled familiar. He'd caught the scent off Stiles. Damn werewolf nose, always making him act like a curious puppy.

"He goes to Beacon Hills now. Liam. The feisty little guy with anger issues?" he described to see if he knew. That was really the only way people would describe his brother and it was completely accurate. "My dad's a teacher too, so maybe you know the name Dunbar?" he glanced over at him. He didn't think this town was that small, but it seemed like everybody knew everybody and that was pretty cool.

"Yeah, I know him. I Played assistant coach for Finstock for awhile; I had to literally drag Liam off the field, was pretty sure he was about to beat poor Brett Talbot to death with a lacrosse stick." Mark left out the part about him and Scott having to wrangle Liam like a wild bronco on the full moon. Or the time Liam broke his jaw during training, all though Mark had that one coming, so he'd give his favourite wolf puppy a pass. "He's a good kid though. He really calmed down since he started hanging around Scott and my brother, Stiles." That explained the scent. Mark didn't know Liam had a brother though, now that he looked at the guy though, he did look like an older Liam.  

"You're a Stilinski? Awesome. Nice to meet you, man. My name's Zakk." he didn't bother with a handshake because his hands were covered in oil and they were hot because he was touching around the inside of the Jeep and it was still seriously hot in there, regardless of the protective gloves he was wearing. I made him wonder if the guy knew about the whole Supernatural stuff. Liam was a werewolf and just HAD to tell him about it so that Zakk could help out and hide it from their parents if Scott or anybody else from the pack wasn't around. It wouldn't really surprise him, from what he could tell, Stiles was a clear part of the pack and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hide it from his brother, what with how babbly and spazzy he was. Didn't have to be a werewolf to know when he was lying.

"Yep, the older son who ran off after his boyfriend was killed in the Hale fire because apparently, I thought the military was a good place to grieve." Mark had totally just pulled a Stiles and did a total overshare there, whoops. It ran in the family, he had a tendency to ramble too. Nowhere near as bad as his younger sibling though.  

"Wow-uh... sorry to hear that." he made a grimace face because he wasn't really sure what to actually say to that and he could see that the babbling side of things more than likely ran in the family now. He ducked back under the hood, feeling the heat rise to his face from the metal. He'd need to remove all the duct tape and that was going to be a pain in the ass. "Looks like I'm gonna be doing some overtime to reroll duct tape." he joked with a huff. He didn't mind it. Overtime meant he got a higher pay for his time.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, and he totally wasn't blushing. _Smooth Stilinski, next thing you know you'll drop a cheesy pickup line on the guy. "_ Sorry, apparently dad is the only one who is free of the Stilinski babble curse. Anyway, I don't mind letting you take over time on it. Old Mr Abernathy told me if I brought it back to his garage again he was going to beat me to death with a wrench. Not entirely sure he was kidding either." Thanks to Stiles, one of the town's mechanics wanted to murder him. _Thanks, kid  "_ So how much is Stiles costing me this time." It didn't really matter what it cost. Mark had money, both from his Military career and from the share he got of the Hale estate. The money he didn't want, but his fiancee had left to him in his will and Laura's stubborn ass wouldn't take back.  

"Don't mind my potty mouth here, but a fuckton, if what's under this duct tape is as bad as I think it is." he quirked a brow at him and cleared his throat. He 'could' drop the price enough that the boss wouldn't notice if flirting and getting into bed with this guy worked in his favour. It was about getting to that point, but he wasn't entirely sure. _I mean... didn't wanna get the guy worked up if he wasn't into it after the whole... dead fiance thing._

"You know when people said kids were expensive, I thought they meant if **_I_ ** had children, not taking care of my brother." Mark sighed, scrubbing his palms over his face. He was in a crap mood mostly because he was sexually frustrated, not getting laid in seven years did that to a guy after all. That and Stiles’ stupid Jeep. "I don't care about the price. I just need to get this rolling tin can of stress off my mind." _'I get this thing fixed and get laid, and my mood would significantly improve.'_ Mark snapped his mouth shut; he was pretty sure he'd pulled another Stiles and said that last bit out loud. _SMOOTH STILINSKI!_

"I'm gettin' this feeling that that wasn't meant to be said out loud?" he smirked wider, a trademark smile of his that tended to get him whatever he wanted. "That also a family trait along with the babbling?" this was putting him in a good mood, for sure. He was amused more than he normally was. Screw what he thought a second ago about making the guy upset with sex talk when his fiance was gone. If he wanted sex, Zakk was totally on board.

"No, it wasn't," Mark was blushing now, there was no point hiding it. "Yeah, it's another of those smooth Stilinski traits." Mark was contemplating whether or not he could slam the hood of the jeep hard enough on his skull to knock him unconscious, so he was spared the embarrassment he was currently feeling. God, this was as bad as the time he'd thought Cam Lahey was hitting on him and kissed him, although Cam had been really nice about it. Didn't punch him out or anything, they were like... twelve anyway. What'd either of them know at that point in life?

"Personally, it's a really amusing trait and I'm beginning to be thankful for it." it was putting in a good mood and he was glad it chose that time to perk up, otherwise he wouldn't have heard him say that he needed sex. Best time, best place. He hoped that the guy picked up on what he just said and decided to busy himself with taking a big portion of the tape off. He could easily get some of the guys to help him push the Jeep inside to work on it. Or he could work on it outside. It was hot enough that he could just wear a vest and his overalls, obvious hanging on his waist instead of covering his upper-half.

"Mr Dunbar, are you insinuating that we should have sex?" _I hope to hell you are, your ass looks pretty fucking good._ "Well, I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just saying that I'm liking that trait. And that it would be a really nice little adventure." he smirked wider. Of course, there was some insinuating going on, but he didn't wanna be that blunt, like saying 'hey, we should have sex'. He liked being the chased one.

"Really?" Mark stepped around jeep, planting his muscular arms to either side of the smaller man, effectively pinning him against the ancient jeep. "It sounds an awful lot like insinuation to me."

"Take it however you want. And maybe do the same with me." he leaned back against the Jeep, his elbow up on the metal so that he looked almost relaxed against it while he smirked. He could be as smooth as hell when he wanted to be and he wanted to be right then and there just to rile him up a little, maybe a little more when he cocked his hip.

A deep growl rumbled through Mark's chest before he could stop himself. Being told to take someone any way he wanted wasn't a total trigger for his wolf or anything. _Total sarcasm_. Mark pressed his groin against the smaller man's hip, letting his hardness press against him. "Keep talking like that and I might just take you right here in this parking lot." Mark just hoped either this guy knew werewolves were a thing or just passed off the growl as his imagination.  

Well hello furry. He had a Supernatural on his hands. Or more appropriately, against his person. "Ohh, very kinky, and that would be a bad thing?" He asked rhetorically, purposely quirking a sharp brow. He was totally playing into this because from what he could tell, his antics so far were getting to the guy and whatever he was.

"My father is the Sheriff. I don't think it would look great if his son was caught fucking someone in public and in broad daylight." He hated to have to use logic here, especially when his wolf was screaming at him to turn the guy around and mount him like a bitch. His wolf had absolutely no chill. The thought had his cock hard as a steel rod in his pants, and he was sure his underwear would soon be soaked in precum.  

"Yeah, but public sex would be great. Face down against this Jeeps hood, pinned there while you fucked me so damn hard that I can't think straight?" he teasingly tempted him, an innocent smirk on his face.

Mark managed to hang onto the last threads of his self-control long enough to drag the guy around and shove him in the back seat. At least the Jeep offered a little bit of cover. Mark undid his belt and jeans, hauling his leaking cock out. He grabbed the guy by the back of the head, giving him a chance to back out before Mark really lost it. When the other guy didn't pull away he pulled his head down toward his achingly hard member. "Suck my cock, get it nice and wet."

Fuck! He was the demanding type. That was one of his favourite kinks, a total fucking turn on. Without saying anything, he leaned in and opened his mouth, taking the head in and groaning lowly as the hot, leaking tip rested against his tongue. He purposely looked up at him, eyes wide and glinting.

Mark groaned, his eyes flashing Amber briefly as he made eye contact with the gorgeous guy. "Fuck, you’re gorgeous," Mark watched, keeping Zakk’s eyes locked with his own, which was flashing between Amber and their natural Blue. He probably looked like a fucking strobe light

Zakk tried hard not to smirk or smile around the head. That compliment went straight to his hot crotch. He gradually started inching down the shaft, his lips opening further the more he took in. He had to eventually close his eyes to focus, his brow knitting softly.

He cupped Zakk's ching, stroking his jaw lightly with his thumb in encouragement. He watched the utterly erotic sight of his cock slowly disappearing into a very talented mouth. He had a lot of cock to make disappear too; another family trait was apparently above average endowment. He'd take the babbling if it meant he got a big dick and partners who knew what to do with it. Like this teasing little bastard.

Zakk groaned around the meat in his mouth and tried taking it as far as he could, maybe even further. Thankfully his gag reflex hadn't jumped up to say hi. He tilted his head just slightly and pulled back only to take it back in. He was bobbing his head slowly, taking it in and out of his mouth at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Fuck," Mark moaned, his breath already coming in short gasps. He was glad he was a werewolf because even if he blew his load now, he'd be ready to go again in seconds. Thank fuck for Werewolf refractory period. This was actually the first time he'd had sex as a werewolf, he'd done plenty of self-exploration, but he really hadn't had sex in seven years so he was pretty sure he could be forgiven for not lasting long.

Zakk panted lightly through his nose, still concentrating as the cock. He could taste all the hot seed leaking into his mouth and he thought he should up the hotness. He slowly pulled back on the dick, his mouth stopping at the head where he sucked and kissed before pulling back and stroking with both hands, hard and rough.

"Fuck, Jesus fuck!" Mark threw his head back and unleashed a torrent of cum all over the other guy's face. He panted heavily as his orgasm was wrung out of him his first no -solo orgasm in nearly a decade and it had felt fucking incredible. There was something primal about the fact the other man was going to bathed in his scent because of all the cum. Mark absentmindedly rubbed his load into the other male's skin as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He so wasn't done with this guy. "Shit, that felt incredible."

"You're very welcome," he smirked, sticking his tongue out and licking up the cum he had streaming over his lips. He reached up and picked some up on his finger and thumb and tasted it from there as well. Though he still had loads over his face.

Mark leaned down and licked a large streak of his own seed off the smaller man's face, capturing it with his tongue before pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Mark's cock was still harder than steel, ready for another round, but first, he had clean-up to do. He repeated the process, trading cum filled kisses until he'd cleaned up the mess he'd made of Zakk's face. "You look good covered in my cum; you want me to fuck you?" He'd already covered his face in cum, he may as well fill him with it too.

"D'you even need to ask that? If guys could go into heat, my hole would be like a faucet right now." Odd thing to say, but imagining himself begging for a dick with his ass in the air and a wet hole was one helluva fucking image.

Mark huffed a laugh, shifting the other guy so he was lying on his back across the seat. He quickly undressed his partner, getting him nude from the waist down at least. Zakk's cock was flushed and leaking against his belly, and Mark had to have a taste. He took the cock into his mouth, moaning in appreciation around the head. Mark used the frankly ludicrous amount of precum he was leaking to coat his fingers before he gently slid two into Zakk's tight entrance. He was really glad he was leaking like a faucet because he would never have tried to fuck someone dry with a dick as big as his and he didn't exactly carry lube with him, though he might start carrying some now.

"Shit shit fuck shit fuck." he cursed quietly and under his breath, eyes shut as he tried to stay still. He was already fucking quivering at the feel of that damn hot mouth on his dick and fingers stretching him open. He lifted his arms and gripped at the edge of the bench above his head, biting his lip hard.

Mark pulled off his cock with an intentionally exaggerated wet pop, staring up at the smaller man who looked utterly fucking debauched. "God, you look fucking beautifully debauched right now.” Mark pulled his fingers free and pressed his cock head against the tight entrance, leaning down to capture Zakk's lips in a long passionate kiss as he pressed into him, breaching his rim with little resistance. He was so fucking tight, he had the most incredible ass Mark had ever buried his cock in. Well, it was only the second ass he'd ever fucked, but it was incredible.

Zakk arched and whined at the hard, rough and tight burn of the dick penetrating. He tried focusing on the mouth against his, kissing and licking at the lips. Don't get him wrong, the burn of that huge dick being forced into him was insane and so damn good, he was still human and he had a limit to pain tolerance.

Sensing the other man's discomfort, Mark lay his hand on the other guy's sternum, black lines racing up Mark's arm, drawing away his pain. He didn't want to hurt the guy, just fuck him so good he felt like his brain had melted and all he could remember was Mark's name.  Once he was fully sheathed Mark paused, letting Zakk adjust as he continued to ease his pain. "There you go. Fuck, you look so good impaled on my big dick. So fucking sexy." _Shut up mouth._ Christ, he even babbled during sex. At least it was sexy babble.

"Keep those comin'." he joked lightly, his eyes opening now that he could barely feel the aching or pain anymore. He grinned and leaned his head up to kiss him again. His hands left the edge of the bench and ghostly ran down the guy's chest. He decided then and there that he should drop the bomb and know what he was. Because it'd be easier and he could totally rile the guy up with a few key sentences. "So, does being a werewolf mean that you have unlimited stamina and could probably fuck me for hours?"

"Not very subtle, am I." The guy hadn't been scared off by his blatant failure to hide his wolfishness. "Theoretically, yes, but do you think you could handle this cock for hours?" Mark punctuated the sentence with a harsh snap of his hips.

Zakk gasped, his body squirming. "Give it a few rounds. Maybe two rounds every hour and we'll see." He laughed lightly, feeling the huge dick shift against his walls with his little movements.

Mark huffed a laugh and leaned forward, kissing him roughly for a brief moment. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." Mark cupped his hand around Zakk's throat, not putting any pressure on his windpipe, but pressing down just slightly on his jugular and carotid, cutting off enough of his circulation to make him a bit light headed. He fucked into him with a varying tempo of thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. Short snaps of his hips, long deep thrusts. He kept constantly changing his technique to overload the other man's brain with pleasure.   

"Fuuuck!" he whined, eyes closing again and head pressing back into the bench. He spread his thighs to make more room and hooked them over the guy's hips, back arching to try and meet him. He gasped and gasped and could feel the light pressure in his head with each pounding.

"Fuck yeah, you take my big cock so well, look so gorgeous when I'm fucking you," He rutted into Zakk harder and harder until the Jeep was rocking precariously on its suspension. Mark was a considerate top, he wouldn't let himself cum until he'd gotten his partner off. Mark shifted his position, lifting Zakk up into his arms and holding him flush against his chest as he pistoned into him. Mark had a fleeting thought of just how well Zakk fit against his body and in his arms, but it was quickly drowned out by their pleasure.  

"Jesus fuck!" he gasped hard, feeling the sparks from the hard rough thrusting. The position they were now in made it so he was going deeper again and it made him arch over and over, rocking down into him.

"C'mon, cum for me, baby," Mark thrust faster and faster, thankful for supernatural speed and he slammed into Zakk's prostate again and again.

He roughly dropped his head against the guy's shoulder and bit down as he felt the hot burn in his chest and stomach sink, heating up his groin and making it feel tight until he moaned against his shoulder and let it out with a violent convulsion. His hot seed sprayed the lower half of Mark's torso and it left Zakk panting against him.

Mark growled out his own release with one last rough thrust, filling Zakk with his second load. He panted heavily, holding the other guy close as they both came down from their orgasms. "God, you're incredible definitely keeping you." Mark traced his finger up and down the smaller guys back. Bonus if they got together he'd get Liam as a brother-in-law, which would be pretty cool, he always wanted another brother.

"So the owner/pet placement swapped, huh? I'm the pet?" he joked tiredly, feeling his muscles relaxing and almost falling limp against the guy.

"Somethin like that," Mark muttered, shifting them so Mark could properly support the other guy's body against his own. "We should clean up and I need to air this jeep out. You wouldn't need a werewolf nose to know we fucked in here."  

"I just realized that Liam's gonna die laughing if he sniffs out that you had sex with me." there'd been a truth or dare thing that they did a while ago and Liam had asked if Zakk would be happily fucked by a Stilinski, and he'd come off incredulous when his little brother suggested the older brother. He didn't even know that there was an older brother at the time.

"Well, maybe you should hook up with Stiles, see which of us is better." Mark teased. He was sure Stiles would enjoy it.

"That an actual offer?" he lifted his head to look at him with a smirk, speaking rhetorically, though it'd be amusing as hell. He could officially say that he had both of the Sheriff's sons. That'd be funny to tell Liam. He'd die from shock.

"Let you bang my brother if I can bang yours?"

"Well, I'm totally up for that. I'll be sure to bring it up with Liam. Friendly reminder that he's a virgin to gay sex, regardless of the whole furry thing." he laughed lightly.

“I'll be good to him. I've got a soft spot for the angry little puppy."


End file.
